


A Real Date

by thisislegit



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comedy, First Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: “No peeking,” Lupin placed his hand over Jigen’s hand that was covering his eyes.“You caught me. I was looking between my fingers.”“I knew it! Those bangs can’t hide everything.”
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 39
Kudos: 110





	A Real Date

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd fic i found from december so i finished it this morning

It all started with an offhand comment as they were scoping the area for a diamond heist in Bulgaria.

“Well, isn’t that cute enough to make ya sick.” Jigen said from the passenger seat.

Curious as to where he was looking, Lupin spotted a café with outdoor tables. There were couples littered there under the shade of tiny pastel umbrellas, with their knees touching. Some were holding hands, others were talking or laughing with each other. There was even a couple sharing a milkshake with two straws sticking from the top. At first, Lupin thought Jigen was mocking the generic pairs, but the smile on his face was more fond than smug. Which gave him an idea, but he’d need some time, some spare cash, and that big diamond from the museum showing to make it happen.

* * *

A month later they were in Singapore, and Lupin was adjusting his tie in the mirror. After that comment in Bulgaria he realized something. He’d never taken Jigen on a real date. Sure, they had pseudo dates. In disguise. Running off together after a successful robbery. Laughing and looking into each other’s eyes after a car chase. Laying in the grass contemplating the wonders of the world under the stars. Instances like that were romantic in a way, but not in the traditional sense. Not in the way that Jigen was looking at so fondly with those cute couples shaded under umbrellas in a city so far away now. The selfish part of him wanted to show off. Wanted to show Jigen off and yell at the world that he was getting laid on the regular. The less selfish part of him wanted to give Jigen a good time without the concern that either would be getting shot at.

Therefore, he’d told Jigen to get dressed up. No, he could not wear the hat, but if he was desperate to hide his face Lupin would accept sunglasses, and they were off in a red, little BMW rental. Jigen did wear sunglasses, Emporio Armani, and a wine purple three-piece suit with a white tie. His button down was a light yellow, and his hair was slicked back as he smoked a bent up cigarette with the window partially down. Lupin watched from the corner of his eye as he tapped the ash into the tray between the seats, and he tapped his fingers over the steering wheel. He was wearing a white suit, with a purple button up, and he swore he didn’t mean for them to color coordinate when Jigen raised an eyebrow. Okay, so maybe he did peek at what the gunman received from the dry cleaners and was a little inspired, but Jigen didn’t need to know that.

He parked the car in front of a hotel entrance, stepping out when the bellhop came and running over to open Jigen’s door for him. Jigen just stared at him from the passenger seat until Lupin closed the door allowing Jigen to open it for himself. Prick. Well, at least Lupin didn’t get him flowers. That’d put him under suspicion and make this secret plan too obvious. Jigen wasn’t supposed to know what was going on until they were at the dinner table. Not to mention they had no place to put dying flowers in the little spot Lupin rented.

“So, why are we here?” Jigen pressed the up button for the elevator.

“You’ll see.”

Jigen shoved his hands into his pockets and grumbled as he pulled out another cigarette.

“Nope. That’s enough of that, Jigen dear.” Lupin took the stick and placed it into his front jacket pocket. “This place has a no smoking policy.”

“I see. You brought me here to torture me.”

“In a way,” Lupin winked at him as the elevator doors opened up.

Stops between the first floor and the top floor were nonexistent from this elevator, and Lupin could tell Jigen was waiting for the punchline as they went through the dark hallway. Except there was only the host leading them to their table near the windows that made up the wall and showed off the night view. Candles sat in low glass bowls on the table littered with flower petals. A bucket of ice sat in the middle with a bottle of wine poking out. A gold cork puller rested next to the display, and Lupin let Jigen sit down before he did.

Lupin took the bottle of wine and opened it, “Chateau Lagrezette Le Pigeonnier.” He filled Jigen’s glass first.

“Gesundheit.”

“Haha. Very funny.” The thief pouted and filled his own glass before setting the bottle aside. He waited a beat, swirling the wine in his glass and said, “There isn’t a menu, but I made sure we got a course meal you’d eat.”

“Lupin.”

“Hm?”

“I’m not one to turn down free food and expensive alcohol, but what are we doing?”

“Look around. We’ve got wine, the beautiful night view of the city, and dinner that’s coming in by candlelight. What do you think we’re doing, Jigen?”

Jigen’s brow furrowed as he took in his surroundings. He glared at the empty space around them, then at the table, and then at the night view until his eyes widened in surprise. Lupin chose that moment to lay his hand over the one the gunman left sitting on the table. He smiled at Jigen when they made eye contact, but grinned when his partner’s face grew warm with a blush. Just the reaction he was looking for.

“A date?” Jigen mouthed the words like it were a secret. Or taboo. Or impossible, but it was none of those things.

Lupin nodded eagerly and interlaced their fingers. He wanted to wipe the suspicious look from Jigen’s face. This was a date. An honest to goodness date between them and nothing in the world was going to ruin that. He was going to make Jigen a blushing mess by the end of it, and they wouldn’t even have to take their clothes off for it. What a wonderful way to start off their week vacation. When Lupin didn’t say anything to dissuade Jigen’s inquiry, Jigen gave Lupin’s hand a soft squeeze and a small smile. Oh the things Lupin would do to see that smile more often.

“LUPIN!”

No, it couldn’t be. Please let him be hallucinating. He snapped his neck to the side so fast he heard something crack, but the clinking of handcuffs over both his and Jigen’s wrists told him all he needed to know.

“You thought you could escape, but you were wrong. Nothing gets under my radar!” Inspector Zenigata boasted in the too quiet restaurant.

The smile fell off Jigen’s face as he tugged his fingers back, “A date, huh?”

“This is a date! I wasn’t lying to you,” Lupin needed to save face. “What would I steal from this place?”

“I don’t know. You didn’t tell me jack shit, and this guy only shows up when you’re trying to rob something or someone.” Jigen pointed a finger at Zenigata, who appeared bewildered at the exchange.

“Jigen, come on.” Lupin put both his hands around Jigen’s handcuffed one. “When have I ever lied to you to get something I wanted?”

Jigen narrowed his eyes at Lupin.

“Wait. Wait, wait wait wait wait let me rephrase that!”

Jigen had slipped his hand out of the handcuff and stood up with a huff. Shoulder checking Zenigata he said, “He’s all yours!” on the way back to the elevators.

“Jigen. Jigen! JIGEN.” Lupin called for him to no avail. Jigen kept his back to the thief, disappearing down the dark hallway leading towards the elevators. “FINE. I DIDN’T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU ANYWAY.” Lupin had stood out of his seat, both hands on the table waiting for the other to come back and argue more, but he didn’t.

“He really left. Ahhh!” Lupin fell back into his seat and flopped face first onto the table, his arms framing around his head with a whimper.

“Uh…Lupin,” Zenigata raised a hand out about to pat the thief’s shoulder when Lupin jumped up with a shout.

“JUST FORGET IT. TAKE ME TO JAIL ALREADY. I DON’T EVEN WANT TO SEE HIM TONIGHT.” He held both his wrists up to Zenigata. The glare on his face could probably melt a glacier. The other handcuff went on his opposite wrist, and the ride to the police station was a sullen, but quiet one. Small victories.

* * *

He broke out in the wee hours of the morning as the guards were arguing about changing shifts, but there was one small problem. He couldn’t get the handcuffs off. Zenigata had snapped them on so tight the metal dug into his wrists, so he couldn’t simply dislocate and flex his fingers out of them like usual. It was embarrassing getting back across town hiding his hands behind his back, and then driving with them at the bottom of the steering wheel when he realized he couldn’t walk all the way to his destination. Lupin felt like the biggest idiot on this side of the ocean. What the hell was Zenigata doing there? He hadn’t announced any crimes, and he used a fake name for all their reservations.

“I swear that guy is like a case of herpes. Flares up at the worst of times.” Lupin unlocked the door to their shared apartment. The sound of running water came from the kitchen, so he put on his saddest expression before walking in to take a seat at the dining table.

Jigen didn’t say anything to his sudden entrance, but a ring of keys clattered onto the table. Were those the-? Lupin went through them until he heard a click and the cuffs came off. When in the hell did he swipe these? He jumped in his seat when a plate of pancakes was set down next. They had his signature on the front.

“Lupin cakes!”

“I was planning to grab you if you weren’t back by noon,” Jigen leaned his hand on the hardwood as he blew smoke into the air.

“ _You do love me_.” Lupin’s bottom lip wibbled. He rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing again.

“I also checked the news, and you hadn’t left any letters, so I might’ve over-reacted yesterday.”

“You did, but I’ll forgive you if you let me try again.”

Jigen took the seat across from him, “Where is this coming from?”

Lupin knew that tone. It was suspicious. He bet Jigen was wondering if he missed an anniversary of some event, but that wasn’t the case. He wondered if he should do more spontaneous things for Jigen in the future when they weren’t on the job.

“Give me a day to prepare, and I’ll take us somewhere almost as nice as the restaurant yesterday.”

“Do I have to get dressed up again?”

“No, but something more casual than your usual dress would be preferred.”

Jigen nodded putting a few splashes of cream into his coffee and took a long sip.

Lupin realized he’d went too big too fast. Clearing out an entire hotel restaurant just for the two of them? Talk about overdramatic. A daytime date would be best for the next attempt. They didn’t do as many crimes during the daytime, and they’d blend in more among other couples. The wary glance Jigen gave him when he was halfway through his coffee told Lupin that maybe the expression he was making was too devious, but the gunman didn’t comment.

* * *

“No peeking,” Lupin placed his hand over Jigen’s hand that was covering his eyes.

“You caught me. I was looking between my fingers.”

“I knew it! Those bangs can’t hide everything.”

Jigen was allowed to keep his hat for this date, and Lupin kept him from tripping on any rocks as they went uphill. When they got to the top, Lupin took his hand away prompting Jigen to do the same. Sitting under a blooming flower tree was a picnic blanket. Round circle pillows sat next to a oversized picnic basket, and a heart shaped box of chocolate was sealed as the centerpiece.

Jigen smiled at Lupin as he said, “This is gay as hell.”

“No it isn’t. Sit down.”

The gunman snorted, sitting down on one of the pillows. Lupin took that moment to knock his hat off before partially climbing up the tree to shake one of the branches. Loose flower petals spilled down, sprinkling themselves over the set up and Jigen to his delight. When he leapt down, Jigen grinned at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet, and Lupin returned it. There were flower petals in Jigen’s too fluffy hair, and it didn’t exactly suit him, but there was something undeniably cute about the image.

“Now it’s gay as hell,” Lupin plopped down beside Jigen. He started rifling through the picnic basket taking out wrapped sandwiches, cans of beer, and a fruit, cheese, and cracker platter. “Would you hate me if I pulled out a bouquet?”

“Where’d we put it?”

“My sentiments exactly.” He opened a can of beer and passed it over.

The weather was just warm enough that they didn’t need jackets. He was glad he’d settled for a short sleeved button down, but he caught Jigen rolling up the sleeves of his shirt while he sipped his beer. A gust of wind blew some of the petals from his hair and Lupin swooned. After they finished eating, he had a frisbee and some water guns at the very bottom of the basket. He was probably going to lose the gun fight, but then after they dried off and the sun was high in the sky he’d win by making out with Jigen under the flower tree. Later still when making out would get them too hot and bothered, they’d pack up and head back to their apartment so Lupin could be thoroughly thanked for his efforts in bed. A perfect plan.

He placed his hand on Jigen’s thigh, his other hand holding a strawberry, “Say aahh.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Indulge me.”

Jigen made a face, but Lupin gave him the puppy eyes he knew he couldn’t resist. He opened his mouth, and Lupin popped the strawberry inside. He couldn’t say no to a man who always got what he wanted, and Lupin knew it.

“Now me,” Lupin opened his mouth wide.

“Sure.” He held up a cracker with some cheese on it, brought just to the edge of Lupin’s lips before eating it himself.

“Hey!”

Jigen snickered into his beer can, and Lupin went back to eating. Last time they didn’t get to the actual food part before getting interrupted, and he hadn’t eaten breakfast today as he’d come early to set everything up. He was just happy there was a picnic to come back to. He shivered when he felt a hand press against the back of his neck.

“Jigen?”

Jigen pulled him in until their foreheads touched, “Thanks for showing me a good time.”

“We’ve barely gotten started. Just wait til I beat you in slapjack.”

Jigen kissed him then, and although Lupin planned their makeout session for the end of the date, he didn’t mind getting started early.

“LUPIIIN!” The inspector’s voice rang out from the bottom of the hill.

Lupin broke off the kiss ready to scream.

“Remember he’s on your Do Not Kill list,” Jigen muttered.

“I’m seriously thinking about revoking his status.”

They started packing up what they could as fast as possible. Lupin heaved the stuffed picnic basket up only for a pair of handcuffs to clink onto each of their hands.

“Look at that. We get our own sets this time,” Jigen held the folded blanket in his hands.

“I let you get away from shock, but you’re both going to prison this time, and you’re not sneaking off again!” Zenigata pulled out his radio to phone in his success.

“You’ve really done it now, pops. They should put you on TV. International Inspector Harasses Harmless Gay Couple,” Lupin dropped his voice as if he were a news anchor.

“Harmless? That’s a laugh. The paddy wagon is on its way here, so enjoy your last few puffs of fresh air while you can.”

Jigen shrugged, “Can I at least have one more smoke before that? They don’t carry my brand in Singapore.”

“Hmph.” Zenigata regarded Jigen with a suspicious look. He circled the pair, and when he didn’t find a weapon on either, he nodded assenting to the request.

Jigen reached into his pants pocket, his box of pall malls crushed from the pressure. Tapping the box twice a small round orb fell from the bottom and smoke burst into a huge cloud covering the area. The pair took off running towards the car with their haul, Lupin slipping off the handcuffs much easier the second time. Jigen was right behind him, hopping into the open window of the car as Lupin pulled off down the road. Using the sole of his shoe, Jigen got the cuffs off and chucked them out of the window.

* * *

“So, that was a bust,” Jigen threw the picnic blanket over the dining table. “Can we use disguises now?”

“No, we cannot use disguises! I don’t wanna go on a date with a pretend man, I wanna go on a date with _you_.”

“Oh...”

Lupin grumbled taking out the food that was partially crushed from the pillows he’d shoved into the basket. Honestly. All that hard work for nothing! He understood the man had a mission, but to catch Lupin off guard when he was busy trying to not be a thief was insulting and disrespectful.

“Look, Lupin. We can just have the romantic date you want here.”

“This doesn’t count.” Lupin gestured to Jigen,“ How am I supposed to show you off in this tiny apartment?”

“Show me off?”

“Yes. I want to be flashy and show off my sexy partner to a bunch of jealous onlookers while spending a lot of money on him. Is that too much to ask? Is that illegal? IS IT.”

Jigen’s face went from warm to hot with a blush, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the compliment or embarrassment. “Even so, we’re not going to get anywhere with Zenigata around.”

“I’ve gotta get rid of that guy.” Lupin placed his hands on his hips pacing around the table when an idea struck him. Yes. Yes, if he could just do _that._ “Jigen dear.”

“I don’t like that tone.”

“Give me two days and not only will we have our date, but I’ll also have our little inspector problem taken care of.”

Jigen tsked but didn’t argue. They both knew Lupin was too far gone to be convinced of anything else.

* * *

Another reservation was made for a different hotel restaurant he may or may not have scoped out the night before. Jigen had settled for his more comfortable two piece suit look, but the lapels of his jacket were a dark grey with black leaf pattern. Lupin asked where in the hell these cooler suits were coming from as they got dressed to which Jigen replied with, “I’d have even more if you didn’t let Fujiko rob us.”

Lupin decided not to prod further as he had no desire to get yelled at before their first real date. Tonight, he’d favored a red suit jacket and black pants with a light grey button down. A white flower sat in his front pocket instead of a handkerchief. The neutrality with a bit of flair set his mood for the night, and he made sure to open the passenger side for Jigen with the blue mercedes he borrowed.

“This restaurant also has a no smoking policy, so puff up while you can before we get there.” Lupin started the car and saved face by not revving the engine despite how much he wanted to.

“You can pick a place with steak but not with a smoking section?”

“Classy people don’t want you lighting up small explosives on accident because you grabbed the wrong pack.”

“I thought you were supposed to be treating me nicely.”

“You give sass, you get sass, but I still adore you.”

Jigen popped two cigarettes into his mouth instead of passing one over to Lupin out of spite. He knew the prickly attitude of his partner would fade once they got to their destination and completed their date. It was the last night they had in Singapore to do so. Sure in their downtime they snuck into a movie or a museum to just wander around, and there was the time spent lounging in the hideout just to relax, but none of those were what Lupin had been trying to create for their vacation. Hence why Zenigata’s persistence would fail this evening.

Unlike the first place they tried, this restaurant had multiple stops between the first and the top floor as it was a hotel and a conference center. In fact, staff recommend people show up an hour early to make their reservation on time as it can take almost thirty minutes to get to the top floor with minimal stops included, but that doesn’t include the wait in line to use the elevators which is another ten to fifteen minutes.

Yet, what made this spot truly unique was the waterfall that cascaded down the middle of the building from the center of the top floor down to the fountain on the first. Glass walls surrounded it in order to prevent the spray from the water soaking people and dirtying carpets, but there were small square shaped holes at varying heights for people to touch the water if they so desired.

“They don’t use that water for the drinks, do they?”

Lupin had their arms hooked at the elbows as they approached the front of the line. “I’m sure if they did that’d be a nasty lawsuit.”

“They can afford a waterfall. I think they can handle a few dozen lawsuits.”

“Whatever you say, dear.”

“Say that again?”

“I said, whatever you say dear~.” Lupin punctuated his words with a kiss on the cheek.

There wasn’t much more banter when they finally got onto the elevator. It was cramped, but there was just enough space for Lupin to slot himself against the back corner with Jigen facing him. They’d stop on a floor, one person would get off, maybe another two or three would hop on and Lupin found Jigen being forced to press up against him. He didn’t mind the position at all, and he was extremely tempted to kiss Jigen’s frowning lips, but he settled for keeping a hand on Jigen’s arm for balance.

The last ten floors were where people actually began to empty out, so that by the time they got to the top there were only a few other people in the box with them. When the doors opened there was the sound of rushing water and the sight of a velvet rope with a podium on the side. Anything beyond that was shrouded in darkness.

“Creepy.”

Lupin shushed him and confirmed their reservation with the host behind the dark oak podium. Once they were inside they’d be home free. The security in this spot was tight as a lot of the local elite wanted a private spot the authorities couldn’t infiltrate without a struggle. However, Lupin wasn’t going to rely on them keeping someone like Zenigata out. After being seated, he felt under the table cloth and the little remote he left was still there.

He smirked. Turns out this place wasn’t as thorough as he thought when it came to clean up. “Jigen, could you pick something for me?”

“Sure,” Jigen opened the velvet lined menu, but there wasn’t much to flip through being only two pages on the inside of the cover.

While he was distracted, Lupin pulled the remote free and was thankful for the long table cloth. He flipped it on and could see the first floor of the building. Pressing the square green button allowed him to change cameras and so far there was no sign of their favorite inspector. He scooted forward in his chair to hide the device when their waitress came over.

“Good evening gentleman, are you ready to order?”

Lupin opened his mouth to make a comment on how cute she looked, remembered where he was and what he was doing, and then swallowed the comment to avoid any future ire. This was his night with Jigen, and he didn’t want to ruin it himself because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut after all the trouble he’d gone through.

“Yeah, I’ll take the ribeye with truffle oil course, and he’ll have the course with roasted duck and raspberry balsamic vinaigrette. Lotta words for a small bird.”

“And to drink?”

“I guess the house red wine, and a glass of high shelf scotch.”

Lupin gave him a look that said “really?”

“…Put the scotch on ice.”

“Of course sir.” She jotted their orders down and then reached up to touch her ear. After nodding she said, “I’ve just been told our dessert for tonight has been replaced with a fruit medley cheesecake. Is that preferable?”

“My partner is lactose intolerant. Do you have anything else?” Lupin stacked their menus together.

“We have an apple crumble with a coconut milk based cream.”

“Sounds perfect.”

She nodded again. “Is that all for you today?”

“Yes, thank you so much.” Lupin handed her the menus and watched as she went over to the next table.

“I am not lactose intolerant.”

“Maybe you can ignore your farts after an ice cream binge, but I’m not going to have you hot boxing me when we leave.” Before Jigen could say something smart in return, Lupin placed a hand over his. “Hey.”

Jigen hm’ed.

Lupin interlaced their fingers and said, “Hey.”

Sighing through his nostrils, Jigen gave Lupin’s hand a soft squeeze. “Hey.”

This brought a smile to Lupin’s face, and he leaned down to kiss Jigen’s fingers. “You look very handsome tonight.”

“And you don’t look like a circus clown tonight.”

“What do I look like then?”

Jigen’s visible eye darted from one end of the room to the other before he said, “Someone who might get to see what I put on under this suit.”

“Oh?” Lupin knew he didn’t have x-ray vision, but maybe if he stared hard enough Jigen’s clothes would melt off of him.

“LUPIN.”

Jigen and Lupin snatched their hands back before the cuffs could hit their mark, and the metal clattered into a different couple’s wine glasses.

“Pops! Could we take a rain-check on our usual song and dance? I’d like to spend the evening with my favorite person.” Lupin stood from his chair and took careful steps away from the table.

Zenigata, like a moth to a flame, matched his steps at a faster pace. “You can take as many rain-checks as you want behind bars.”

The other patrons didn’t pay them much mind as Lupin bobbed and weaved between tables with Zenigata going for the occasional lunge. The sound of rushing water grew as he moved, and it wasn’t until Lupin completely stopped that he held his hands up in surrender.

“Seriously pops, you’ll want to call it quits. We can do this tomorrow, I promise.”

The cuffs came out as Zenigata kept his movements slower, “And I’m telling you, you’ll feel much more comfortable in the cell I have picked out.”

Lupin moved to the side for the next lunge causing Zenigata to trip over the edge of a short wall. This wall happened to be what encircled the top of the waterfall. He and Lupin made brief eye contact before gravity pulled Zenigata under with a yell. Handcuffs flew towards him from the edge, but Lupin thought of that too, taking out a knife he quickly cut the rope keeping it from pulling him under. Good thing he wasn’t worried in the slightest. Zenigata had done crazier things and lived. A little trip down a waterfall might do him so good.

Dusting his hands off, Lupin felt satisfied pulling out the little remote again to check the cameras.

“Did you take him off your list?”

“Nothing of the sort.” Moving the remote to the table he let Jigen see the screen where Zenigata was hanging from one of the holes in the glass as he was doused with water. “See. He’s fine.”

“He’ll drown.”

“I’m sure he’ll find one of the doors in the glass.”

“Doors?”

Lupin brought the remote back towards him, “People can stick their hands in those holes. This includes people taking pictures or kids with toys. In order to keep the water from getting filthy with junk they have hidden doors in the glass. That way cleaners can stick nets in to catch whatever is going through.”

“So what? You’ll keep sending him down the waterfall every twenty minutes?”

“Of course not. I said we’ll have a romantic private date, and I meant it.”

The waitress returned with their drinks, but left the bottle of wine in an ice bucket at their table. Jigen filled Lupins’ glass asking, “You’re thinking it’ll take him a while to find the door.”

“Nope.” Lupin looked at the screen. “He already found one. Floor 57.”

Zenigata was shaking as he stomped towards the elevator doors. All according to plan. Lupin never picked this restaurant for the beautiful atmosphere, the high security, or the food. He picked it because the elevators were really easy to take over. He waited until the doors closed to press the blue circle button that lit up every floor button for Zenigata’s elevator between floor 57 and the top floor. The wait to get to the top was thirty minutes with minimal stops as the staff was efficient enough to keep things from getting crowded. Meaning it was almost an hour or longer to get to the top with all stops in between. Lupin had hoped Zenigata would fall a little further, but he’d take what he could get.

“Trapping him in the elevator is good enough.” Lupin held up his glass and clinked it with Jigen’s.

“Couldn’t you use that thing to get us up here faster?”

“The detectors check for tech when you walk in. Had to sneak in yesterday to leave it at our reserved table.”

“And when he gets impatient and tries to take the stairs?”

“I thought of that too.”

Lupin watched Zenigata shout after stopping at ten different floors with no ability to make the elevator go faster and bolt out the doors with his trench coat sticking to him. Taking a sip of wine, he watched the inspector ignore the Out Of Order sign on the stairs door and get pelted with a dozen pies.

“You booby-trapped the stairs?”

“Every floor.”

“For me?”

“Without question,” Lupin moved the remote towards Jigen so he could watch Zenigata run back towards the elevator. “When he gets in press the pink triangle button.”

Jigen waited until the doors closed to do that. They then watched Zenigata yell as the button for the first floor lit up ignoring all of his other commands and sending him down. When he hit the first floor, Lupin would press the blue button again. In the meantime, the waitress returned with their first course consisting of a small bowl of soup broth with bits of shrimp and coils of vegetables in the center as well as a plate of puff pastries in the shape of triangles that smelled like herbs and mushrooms.

“Lupin.”

“Hm?”

Jigen held up one of the puff pastries, “Say aah.”

Lupin’s heart skipped a beat in his chest and nothing could stop the smile on his face as he opened his mouth with an “Aaah.”

It was delicious. Even better with Jigen feeding it to him. He peeked an eye open and watched Jigen look away as he ate a different pastry, most of his face shielded with his hat. Was he blushing? Lupin hoped he was. He couldn’t wait to have Jigen swooning the entire meal. Glancing down, he saw Zenigata reach the first floor and hit the button for the top preventing anyone else from hopping inside with him. With the press of a blue button, Lupin knew tonight was going to be magical as every floor between 1 and 103 lit up in the elevator.

* * *

“What made you want to take me out on a date anyway?” Jigen was sitting in the passenger side while Lupin drove the speed limit.

Zenigata reached the top floor long after they’d tipped their waitress and got to the parking lot.

“I saw you looking at those other couples.”

“Other couples?”

Lupin waved his hand in a circle and returned it to the steering wheel, “With our last job. That café in Bulgaria. _Well, isn’t that cute enough to make ya sick._ Is what you said.”

Jigen seemed to rack his brain before he started laughing. Lupin didn’t know what was so funny. He gave Jigen something he wanted and was wonderful enough to plan future events for them too. Why was he laughing?

“I wasn’t hahaha, looking at the café heheh.”

“What were you looking at then?”

“Next floor up, there was a woman talking out the window holding her dog. It was real fat and real fluffy.”

He cursed Jigen’s stupid hat brim that kept him from seeing the angle his partner was staring at. Now he felt like an idiot. Of course Jigen wasn’t staring wistfully at couples longing for something he thought he couldn’t have. If anyone did that it was Lupin himself. Ah well. At least they added a bit of spice to their love life, and hell, Lupin looked forward to taking Jigen out again. Hopefully with less proactive planning and zero Zenigata appearances.

“Guess we should pack up and head to the airport. A flight for Vancouver leaves around 1AM.”

“Hmm,” Jigen’s forearm rested on the door below the half-open window. “Check out isn’t until noon.”

“Well, yeah but-.” Lupin stopped mid-sentence at the feeling of a hand on his thigh.

“Didn’t think you were finished spending time with your favorite person.”Jigen was speaking in that gravely tone that made Lupin’s pants tight.

Grinning, Lupin spun the steering wheel and slammed on the gas getting them away from the main road and onto the faster back road towards the hideout. “I’ve been told I have great taste in people.”

And if a small bouquet of flowers found itself on the bedside table for Lupin to tear the petals off and drop them over Jigen while they kissed who was to say he’d snuck them from the flower shop on the first floor and made space where he could. They didn’t have the space for flowers. You couldn’t _prove_ Lupin did it.

**Author's Note:**

> also with all these fic updates happening in the lupin tag please remember to comment on their fics!!! i know we're all kinda stuck in some form of quarantine or the other due to the situation and comments really encourage writers to produce more as we're getting feedback showing that people are interested!
> 
> even just a "thank you" or a repost of your favorite quote if youre not sure what to say is perfect, youre not being annoying i promise! you can never be annoying about it!


End file.
